US2017139816 (A1) describes an end-to-end “pilot as a service” system for controlling start-up/enterprise interactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,509,626 describes a method for demonstrating proof of concept of a project with requirements component providing weights on importance and tracking with use cases.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,329,915 describes a system and method for testing in a production environment.
US2014365198 (A1) describes techniques to simulate production events.
US2004111428 (A1) describes a toolset for applying object-oriented models to multi-tiered enterprise applications.
WO2008134453 (A1) describes a system and method for creating an assurance system in a production environment.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,694,953 (B2) describes a tool and methodology for enterprise software applications.
The disclosures of all publications and patent documents mentioned in the specification, and of the publications and patent documents cited therein directly or indirectly, are hereby incorporated by reference. Materiality of such publications and patent documents to patentability is not conceded.